helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Iida Kaori
Johnson |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 168cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop, Euro-enka |occupation = Singer, Actress, Model |active = 1997-present ( years) |agency = , |label = zetima Chichūkai |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Tanpopo, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, Aoiro 7, 10-nin Matsuri, Odoru 11, 11WATER, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, H.P. All Stars, Puripuri Pink, Dream Morning Musume |blog = }} Iida Kaori '(飯田圭織) is a Japanese pop singer and actress. She is currently a soloist in . She was a part of Hello! Project and is best known as a founding member of the pop group Morning Musume. She has also recorded with the Morning Musume sub-group Tanpopo. She was a member of Dream Morning Musume. She is known for keeping her hair long throughout her Morning Musume career and also for "spacing out" frequently. Biography ]] ]] ]] Early Life Iida Kaori was born on August 8, 1981 in Muroran, Hokkaido Prefecture. 1997 In 1997, Iida Kaori was one of 10 runners-up in a talent contest for a new Japanese rock idol. After the contest, Tsunku offered Iida and four of the other runners-up (Abe Natsumi, Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, and Fukuda Asuka) the chance to be taken under his wing... on one condition: They sell 50,000 CD's of their song "Ai no Tane" within 5 days. The quintet accomplished that task in 4 days and formed Morning Musume. The group has since been increasingly popular in Japan, having achieved a cult following in the Western world and is infamous for its fluctuating memberships, with members "graduating" and joining frequently. 1999 In 1999, Tsunku placed Iida into sub-group Tanpopo with Ishiguro Aya and 2nd generation Morning Musume member Yaguchi Mari. They specialized in singing slower, more mature songs. Together they made four singles and one album. After Ishiguro graduated from Morning Musume and Tanpopo in January 2000, Iida and Yaguchi performed Tanpopo songs as a duet until Tsunku placed 4th generation Morning Musume members Kago Ai and Ishikawa Rika into the sub-group. Tanpopo's style was also given a revamping, with songs being more upbeat and pop-ish, but nonetheless still slower than Morning Musume. In this formation, Tanpopo released 3 more singles, a compilation album, and a compilation DVD. 2000 Hello! Project's first shuffle units were created in March 2000 and Iida Kaori was made a member of the punk-rock themed group, Aoiro 7 (青色7; ''Blue 7). 2001 After Morning Musume's then-leader, Nakazawa Yuko, graduated in the Spring of 2001, Iida took on the role as the group's leader. Hello! Project's 2001 Shuffle Units debuted in July 2001 and Iida Kaori was made a member of 10nin Matsuri (10人祭; 10 Person Festival; pronounced じゅうにんまつり,Juunin Matsuri). 2002 In July 2002, Tanpopo, along with other Morning Musume sub-groups Petitmoni and Minimoni, experienced changes in their membership - partly due to graduating Morning Musume members and partly to showcase the newer members. As a result, Iida (along with Yaguchi Mari and Kago Ai) graduated from Tanpopo. Hello! Project's 2002 Shuffle Units debuted in July 2002 and Iida Kaori was made a member of Odoru♡11 (おどる♡11; Dancing♡11). Additionally, Iida pursued a solo career. Her solo career includes two albums outside of Hello! Project where she sings covers of French, Greek, and Italian songs (in their respective languages). She also has two singles in Japanese, released in advance of her impending graduation from Morning Musume—though still set in a Mediterranean-esque style; many Western fans of Morning Musume and Hello! Project have described the style of Iida's solo material as "Euro-Enka." In Morning Musume, Iida mostly sang harmony with a few solo lines. Her signature song in Morning Musume is "Yume no Naka," from the group's first album. 2003 Hello! Project's 2003 Shuffle Units debuted in July 2003 and Iida Kaori was made a member of 11Water. In September 2003, Morning Musume was "split" into 2 sub-groups—Iida was made leader of Morning Musume Otome Gumi. 2004 In May, it was announced that Iida would be graduating from Morning Musume. She would be graduating during the 2005 spring tour.Tsunku, Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika. "モーニング娘。に関してつんく♂及び飯田圭織・石川梨華より皆様へメッセージが届きました。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2004.05. There was only one Shuffle Unit formed in December 2004, the H.P. All Stars, and it was comprised of all the then-current talents of Hello! Project. Iida Kaori is the only member of Hello! Project to have participated in all Shuffle Units since the tradition started. On December 29, Iida released her third album, this time within Hello! Project and in Japanese. 2005 On January 30, 2005, Iida graduated from Morning Musume to further pursue her solo career. Yaguchi Mari took over her role as Morning Musume's leader upon Iida's graduation. Her tenure of over 7 years was the longest of any Morning Musume member, and as of January 2014, she is one of seven members to remain in the group for over 7 years. In June 2005, Iida Kaori was made a member of the Shuffle Unit Puripuri Pink. This was the last year that a Shuffle Unit was created. On December 21, 2005, Iida released Plein D'amour ~Ai ga Ippai~, her fourth album. This album featured songs in Japanese and many European cover songs in their original languages. This was her first album to be released since she graduated from Morning Musume. 2007 In early 2007, Iida was chosen to be a member of Morning Musume Tanjō 10-nen Kinentai, a unit created to celebrate Morning Musume's 10th anniversary as a group. Morning Musume Tanjō 10-nen Kinentai also consisted of Natsumi Abe, Goto Maki , Niigaki Risa and Kusumi Koharu. Their first single, Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (僕らが生きるMy Asia), was released on January 24, 2007. On July 6, 2007, Iida's agency announced that she was ten weeks pregnant and getting married to Kenji, a former member of the disbanded 7 House, a band formed by Tsunku; Iida's marriage took place the next day. Iida went on a maternity leave, which began after the Morning Musume 10th Year Anniversary Concert Tour ~Summer '07 Thank You My Dearest~ on September 1, 2007. 2008 On February 3, 2008, Iida released a statement to her fan club that she had given birth to a baby boy on January 22, 2008 at 10:30 am. Tragically, it was announced on November 28, 2008 that her son had died on July 27, 2008 from renal failure. He was hospitalized immediately after being born due to kidney problems, and Iida spent her time going to and from the hospital to visit him. But in April, he was released from the hospital, and she began spending her days looking after him at home. 2009 After the death of her son, she stated that in his memory, she would continue her career. She returned to the concert stage at the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club-Thank you for your LOVE! series, her first performance in one year and four months. She also performed at the Hello Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyō Kinen Special~ concert on February 1, 2009, which celebrated her graduation from Hello! Project along with 21 other Elder Club Members. Beginning in April 2009, she joined M-Line, the official Morning Musume graduate fan club 2010 In September of 2010, an event for Morning Musume’s 1st generation members: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori and Abe Natsumi was announced. The members were set to give a small performance and give fans a chance to interact with them at a small venue and listen to them sing many of the songs they sang when they first joined Morning Musume. The events took place on the following dates: January 13 at Yamano Hall – 15:00 / 18:50 and November 20 at the El Theater – 14:20 / 17:50. http://www.up-fc.jp/m-line/news_Info.php?id=1301 Also in September, she joined the new unit, Afternoon Musume to promote Georgia coffee drinks seven other OG members. On November 1st, 2010, It was announced that she would do a live Christmas special titled "Kaori Iida Christmas Live 2010 Ce Soir，tu es mon Pe’re Noe¨l　a｀ moi ~Konya wa Anata ga Santa Claus~". The live took place on December 23 at 14:15 and 18:30. http://blog.oricon.co.jp/iikaori/archive/803/0 2011 January 27, 2011, Iida Kaori announced on her blog that she would be holding two small live events in February. She said that she would be performing love songs at Vinoteca Stage and they will be love themed for Valentine’s Day. The event dates would be held on February 8 and on February 14. On January 28, 2011, It was announced that Iida was part of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume and that they would be releasing the groups first album, called "Dreams. 1," on April 20th, 2011. 2012 On December 25, 2012, Iida announced on her blog that she was pregnant with her second child. Iida reported, "I’ve entered my stable period and I’m due next spring! Day after day, I wasn’t feeling very well… but now, I’m very healthy and recently, I feel small movements in my stomach. I love our child and I’m looking forward to its everyday growth." She continued, "It will become lively from now on, but please continue to support me." 2013 On May 14, Iida announced on her blog that she had given birth to her second child, a boy. The baby weighed 2.9kg, and was reported to be healthy. On October 1, she was transferred to . Profile Stats= *'''Name: Iida Kaori (飯田圭織) *'Nickname:' Kaorin (かおりん), Johnson, Kao-tan (かおたん) *'Date of Birth:' *'Date Married:' July 7, 2007 *'Place of Birth:' Muroran, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Family:' Husband (Kenji), first son (deceased), second son *'Height:' 168cm *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hello! Project Status:' **1997-09-07: Member **1997-09-07: Morning Musume Member **2005-01-30: Graduated Morning Musume **2007-09-01: Maternity Leave **2009-01-31: Member **2009-03-31: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **1997-09-07: Member **2007-09-01: Maternity Leave **2009-01-31: Member **2012-05: Maternity Leave **2013-10-01: Transferred to *' Status:' *2013-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 7 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' **'Yellow' (1998-2003, 2005) **'Dark Blue' (2003-2005) *'Former Otome Gumi Color:' Light Blue *'Audition Song:' "Sweet Emotion" by Aikawa Nanase *'Hello! Project units:' **Morning Musume (1997–2005) **Tanpopo (1998–2002) **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2006–2007) *'Shuffle Groups:' **Aoiro 7 (2000) **10-nin Matsuri (2001) **Odoru 11 (2002) **11WATER (2003) **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Puripuri Pink (2005) *'Other units' **Afternoon Musume (2010) **Dream Morning Musume (2011–) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Drawing *'Special skills:' Communicating, making puns *'Favorite color:' Red *'Favorite flowers:' Roses, tulips *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite words:' LOVE & PEACE *'Favorite food:' Oysters, scallions, cream bread *'Disliked food:' Fried tofu, bacon Discography Albums Singles Compilations / Other *2001.??.?? Iida Kaori - Anata no Kami no Kaori (Fan Club single) *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (#14 Aegekai ni Dakarete) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (#10 Sakura no Hana ga Saku Koro) Solo Songs *1999.03.31 Kataomoi *1999.10.20 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (featuring Iida) (Tanpopo cover) Group Songs *2002.03.27 Hajimete no Rock Concert (with Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, and Ogawa Makoto) *2003.03.26 Megami ~Mousse na Yasashisa~ (Original Long Ver.) (with Venus Mousse) *2003.03.26 "Sugoku Suki na no ni…ne" (with Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, and Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2004.02.18 Suki de x5 (Morning Musume cover; with Konno Asami and Niigaki Risa) *2004.05.28 DANCE Suru no da! (Morning Musume cover; with Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2004.09.14 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Niigaki Risa and Fujimoto Miki) *2004.12.04 "…Suki da yo!" (Morning Musume cover; with Ishikawa Rika) *2004.12.08 Haru no Uta (with Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, and Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2011.04.20 Mikan (Morning Musume cover; with Nakazawa Yuko, Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki, and Kusumi Koharu) *2011.04.20 Morning Coffee (2011 Dreamusu Ver.) (Morning Musume cover; with Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, and Yaguchi Mari) *2011.04.20 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Morning Musume cover; with Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, and Yaguchi Mari) DVDs *2004-02-04 Aegekai DVD (エーゲ海) (with Aida Shoko) *????-??-?? Goju no To (ガッツ石松主演 五重塔) Concerts *2007.??.?? Shounan SPECIAL LIVE 2007 ~Ajisai~ Vol. 6 Iida Kaori (湘南ＳＰＥＣＩＡＬ　ＬＩＶＥ ２００７～あじさい～Vol．6 飯田圭織) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Ai no Tane *Morning Coffee *Summer Night Town *Daite HOLD ON ME! *Memory Seishun no Hikari *Manatsu no Kousen *Furusato *LOVE Machine *Koi no Dance Site *Happy Summer Wedding *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 *The☆Peace! *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Takagi Boo with Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, and Ishii Rika) *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! Tanpopo *Last Kiss *Motto *Tanpopo *Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru *Otome Pasta ni Kandou *Koi wo Shichaimashita! *Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Itoshiki Tomo e Aoiro 7 *Aoi Sports Car no Otoko 10-nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo 11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Puripuri Pink *Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly Works Movies *1998 Morning Cop *2000 Pinch Runner *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語; Puppy Dan's Story) *2007 Goju no To *2011 Koisuru Bentou Danshi TV Shows *2000 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *2000 Friday Night wa Onegai! Morning (フライデーナイトはお願い!モーニング) *2000-2005 Hello! Morning (ハロー!モーニング) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) TV Dramas *1998 Taiyo Musume to Umi (太陽娘と海) *2001 Kochira Dai San Shaikabu (こちら第三社会部) *2002 Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza (三毛猫ホームズの犯罪学講座) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2012 Hancho ~Keishicho asaka han~ Dai 6・7 wa (ハンチョウ〜警視庁安積班〜 第6・7話) Anime *2011 Pink no Bulldog ~Utau WAN WAN~ (as Kororo) Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky Radio *2003-03-?? Iida Kaori - Konya mo Koushin Chū! (飯田圭織・今夜も交信中!) *2005-04-02 Chichukai Sound Stroll (地中海 Sound Stroll) Theatre *2011.03.15-21 SAMURAI Banka ~Boushuu Bakumastuhen~ (SAMURAI挽歌～房州幕末編～) *2011.08.31-09.11 Torimakashi produce "Shimokita hakoniwa HERATs" (トリマカシproduce「下北箱庭HERATs」) Publications Photobooks Solo Group Essay Books *1999-05-??/2001-06-?? Paranoia Diary (パラノイアダイアリー, Paranoia Daiarī) *2001-12-?? Sketchbook of Heart (心のスケッチブック。, Kokoro no Suketchi Bukku) *2002-12-?? Lion's Margin (ライオンのマルジャン, Raion no Marujan) (with Kamata Toshi) Trivia *As a member of Morning Musume, Iida had the most singles under her belt with a grand total of 26 (including “Ai no Tane”) until 5th Generation members Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa surpassed this in 2009. *Iida is an experienced acoustic guitar player. *Her nickname, “Johnson,” comes from the hosts of Utaban constantly referring to her as such. The origin comes from the February 16, 1999 episode where Ishibashi Takaaki decided to associate each member with a baseball player (so he could remember them easier), and Iida supposedly resembled Davey Johnson. Iida’s nickname is the only one that stuck. *She is the only member of Hello! Project to have been in a shuffle unit each year, and each year she has been in the largest group, with the exception of 2005, in which she was in Puripuri Pink which tied Elegies for largest, both with four members. *She attended Hokkaido Sapporo Tousei High School and later transferred to Tokyo Municipal Yoyogi High School, where she attended alongside SPEED member Uehara Takako. *She loves to draw and has published a few children’s books. *Her long hair was a trademark of her image, but she cut it short not long after her graduation from Morning Musume. Since then, she has grown it out long again. *Fans and members have remarked that she must be “communicating with aliens,” due to her frequent blank and spacey expressions. *She, Yasuda Kei, and Ishikawa Rika appeared in the TV Drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen. *She is the one who came up with the nickname “Ayaya” for Matsuura Aya. *She helped Maeda Yuki join Hello! Project. *Prior to joining Morning Musume, she appeared in a battery commercial back in Sapporo. She was even a finalist in Komuro Tetsuya’s auditions held by ASAYAN at the same time. *She once said in an interview that her dream was to be a happy mother. *She considers herself her rival. *She was the last one to leave Morning Musume in her generation. *She was the youngest member to become leader of Morning Musume until 9th leader Fukumura Mizuki. *At the Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai, she was the only one to change her hairstyle during the concert, appearing at the encore with a welded tail on her left shoulder, while she had her hair down her back for the entire concert up until that point. *She is the sixth former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko, the second being Goto Maki, the third being Yasuda Kei, the fourth being Abe Natsumi, and the fifth being Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai. *She and Junjun are the tallest members of Morning Musume. *She and Abe Natsumi were born in the same hospital 2 days apart from each other. See Also *Gallery:Iida Kaori Honorary Titles Family Tree References External Links *Official Blog *Official Up-Front Profile *Official Fanclub *Discographies: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Kaori Iida at the International Movie Data Base es:Iida Kaorics:Iida Kaori Category:Iida Kaori Category:Morning Musume Category:1st Generation Category:1981 Births Category:1997 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Blood Type A Category:August Births Category:Tanpopo Category:Aoiro 7 Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:11WATER Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Puripuri Pink Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:Afternoon Musume Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:Venus Mousse Category:Elder Club Category:Soloist Category:Group Leaders Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Chichukai Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Up-Front Create Category:M-Line Category:Members who are married Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Dark Blue Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Leo